Drawιng
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: Poco a poco, a través de sus trazos y dibujos, Akaashi encontró su musa. Ese mordaz, insolente y malditamente adorable adolescente llamado Tsukishima Kei. - Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas -el tono de burla bien marcado en cada sílaba, pero Akaashi lo conocía tan bien, que sabía escuchar más allá de eso. - Desnúdate. AkaTsukki. Two-shot.


_Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría._

 _Este Fic es mi regalo para mi tesoro personal._ _AkiraFullbuster_ _¡feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Mil gracias a Zakki por soportar mis crisis existenciales y ayudarme a darle forma a esto. Y mil gracias a Eirien por corregir esto cuando, de verdad, no tengo perdón. De verdad que les debo muchísimo._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Sunshine!_

Capitulo 1: **Lienzo**.  
_

— No sé cómo me convenciste de hacer esto, otra vez, Akaashi.

Tsukishima suspiró por milésima vez luego de haberse quejado. Keiji le dio una mirada asesina, comenzando a irritarse por el efímero movimiento que hacía para hablar antes de bajar nuevamente la vista a su cuaderno de dibujo, donde un bosquejo de las nalgas del menor estaba a medio terminar, sus piernas ocupaban la mitad de la hoja, en una pose que dejaba convenientemente bien oculto su miembro.

Lo cierto era que la posición que Akaashi le había ordenado hacer era bastante cómoda, Kei fácilmente podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento y eso no interrumpiría el dibujo que el pelinegro hacía de su cuerpo.

— Porque prometí mucho pastel de fresa, las palomitas en el cine para los próximos estrenos de las películas de Marvel de aquí a un año, y mantener a tu acosador universitario lejos de ti —respondió Akaashi tan tranquilo y estoico como siempre, concentrado totalmente en la hoja de papel frente a él—. Ah, también prometí dejarte tomar una ducha primero después de coger —añadió antes de permitirse esbozar una media sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos ante las respuestas; él mismo era consciente de ellas, aunque esa última no se la había esperado. Sí la habían comentado, pero ninguno la había mencionado con tanta tranquilidad.

— Tensaste las piernas, relájate.

— Calla.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

La relación que existía entre Akaashi Keiji y Tsukishima Kei se remontaba a inicios de semestre, cuando los cerezos florecían y las escuelas se llenaban de estudiantes llenos de ropa abrigadora debido a las bajas temperaturas que aún había.

Tsukishima había pasado a la universidad de Tokio para sorpresa de nadie, y en la carrera de medicina como cereza del pastel.

Akaashi ya llevaba un año ahí, estudiando nada más y nada menos que la licenciatura en arte. Había resultado ser un prodigio con mucho talento a la hora de dibujar, sacándole más provecho a sus dedos que cuando sólo solía elevar un balón para el atolondrado búho que desde un principio lo apoyó en su idealista sueño de estudiar algo relacionado al arte.

En un año progresó tanto que sus dibujos empezaron a venderse bajo el seudónimo ajeno al estudiante que aún era. El dinero que comenzó a ganar lo invirtió en la renta de un departamento que por azares del destino terminó compartiendo con el malhumorado y mordaz cuervo rubio de Karasuno.

Su relación fue tranquila desde el inicio. Ambos eran calmados y sedentarios, raras veces salían por alguna cerveza los fines de semana, y ambos eran sorpresivamente tolerantes con el otro.

Tsukishima nunca se quejó de las miles de hojas rotas y arrugadas que había todo el tiempo alrededor del departamento, y Akaashi jamás le dijo nada cuando era semana de exámenes y había tazas de café con motivos de dinosaurios a medio tomar en cada mesa o superficie plana que ahí había.

Nunca hubo alguna queja, y poco a poco las rutinas de ambos se habituaron al otro, tan normal y fácil como respirar.

Sin embargo, Akaashi, inevitablemente atraído por la elegancia que siempre rodeaba la figura del otro, se encontró a sí mismo observándolo; al inicio fue cada tanto, momentos robados a los que no les dio importancia, momentos que se fueron alargando más y más, embelesado por la alta y esbelta figura con la que convivía día a día.

Si Tsukishima lo notó, nunca dijo nada. La mirada sobre su persona jamás fue en pos de juzgarlo o buscarle algún defecto, por lo que no encontró ningún motivo para exigirle que dejara de hacerlo. No lo hacía sentir incómodo y en cierta forma, la sensación de poder que le brindaba el ser consciente de que podía capturar de esa manera la atención de alguien siempre le agradó bastante.

Sin darse cuenta, durante las noches, Akaashi comenzó a dibujar lo que había visto en el rubio ese día. Su cuaderno rápidamente se fue llenando poco a poco de bosquejos de Tsukishima leyendo un libro tranquilamente en el sofá junto a la ventana, de Kei comiendo su cereal con una cara adormilada de "háblame y te mato" o con la vista perdida en el horizonte que se podía apreciar desde el ventanal del departamento en el décimo piso que ambos compartían. Pero sobre todo, del rubio durmiendo con la expresión más serena y hermosa que Keiji alguna vez hubiera visto.

Poco a poco, a través de sus trazos y dibujos, Akaashi encontró su musa.

Ese adolescente, casi adulto, alto, de cabello del color del trigo, con unos ojos color ámbar derretido que brillaban a la luz del sol como una gema preciosa, como si de dos piedras de topacio se tratasen. Ese adolescente cuya palabra favorita era "patético", que tenía una pijama de dinosaurio para los días de frío, que adoraba provocar e irritar a Kuroo y Bokuto cuando estos visitaban el departamento en el que ambos vivían. Ese adolescente que enfermaba de gripa con facilidad y tenía el estornudo más tierno del mundo, casi como el de un cachorro de meses. Ese mordaz, insolente y malditamente adorable adolescente llamado Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— Posa para mí.

— ¿Qué?

Tsukishima levantó la mirada de su libro, incapaz de comprender el contexto de la conversación que ni siquiera sabía que estaban teniendo.

Hasta donde su conocimiento llegaba, Akaashi había estado observándolo desde la mesa del comedor mientras él estaba recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro sobre el que tenía que hacer un ensayo para la siguiente semana. Después de eso..., no, simplemente no entendía el comentario del mayor.

— Que te quedes quieto unas dos horas mientras hago un dibujo al natural de ti.

Kei parpadeó confundido una vez más, dejando el libro de lado mientras se sentaba como era debido.

— ¿No hago eso ya?

Akaashi sintió como el cuerpo se le helaba un segundo, antes de suspirar un poco cansado. Por más que le había dado vueltas al asunto, y por más que había planeado la conversación en su mente, no había logrado encontrar una forma fácil y sencilla de decirlo.

— Quiero decir, necesito que poses para mí desnudo —explicó en un tono de voz que Tsukishima apenas y pudo alcanzar a escuchar—. Obviamente no mostraré ni tu rostro ni nada de tu anatomía que deba ser censurado en internet, pero necesito un modelo para poder hacer este tipo de dibujo al natural y, bueno...

"Estás tan acostumbrado a dibujarme que fui tu primera opción" pensó Tsukishima mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba las manos para pellizcar el puente de su nariz. No es que le molestara o algo, simplemente en su mente, la primera vez que Akaashi lo vería desnudo no sería... así. Con fines académicos.

— ¿Por que no se lo pides a Kuroo o Bokuto? Sus cuerpos definitivamente tienen más músculos que el mío, y seguro lo harían sin dudarlo.

— Pero te quiero a ti —añadió Akaashi con voz firme.

No iba a permitir que Tsukishima le tomará el pelo después de tal petición. La respuesta era simple, sí o no y se acabó.

Al final, Kei asintió antes de volver a abrir su libro en la página que se había quedado, ignorando el frenético latido de su corazón, ahora más consciente que nunca de la mirada hambrienta que Akaashi siempre le dirigía mientras lo dibujaba en ese cuaderno de hojas blancas que siempre cargaba con él.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Al principio fue un poco incómodo; nunca había estado desnudo frente a alguien, y el tener que permanecer así durante tanto tiempo definitivamente no entraba entre sus diez actividades favoritas.

Sin embargo, conforme los dibujos se fueron creando y las semanas pasaron, las bromas comenzaron a surgir, las miradas de complicidad nacieron y los inevitables sonrojos les recordaron que ambos estaban igual de avergonzados con toda la situación.

Tsukishima de pronto se encontraba deseando (secretamente) que llegara el momento de volver a casa para quitarse la ropa y entregarse sin duda alguna a la mirada de Akaashi. Tan profunda y peligrosa como la tormenta marina que inundaba el color de sus ojos.

Keiji por otro lado cumplió su promesa. Jamás dibujó la cara de Kei y jamás reveló la parte más oculta de su anatomía. Aún así, sus dibujos se volvieron la sensación de la clase; todos sus compañeros se morían de curiosidad por saber a quién pertenecían esas largas y esbeltas piernas en las que inevitablemente uno centraba la mirada.

Y luego, finalmente, llegaron los toques.

Al principio inocentes, leves sugerencias de mueve la pierna hacia aquí o inclínate hacia allá. Ligeros, pequeños roces que dejaban a ambos con el corazón acelerado y errático, delatados por las mejillas sonrojadas.

Luego se intensificaron, las manos de Akaashi permanecían un poco más del tiempo que se consideraba adecuado en la pálida piel del otro. Sus miradas se encontraban y a ambos les costaba cada vez más separarse sin la piel erizada y unas terribles ganas de besar al otro hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

La rutina continuó hasta que el semestre casi terminó y ambos no pudieron contenerse más. Para sorpresa de los dos, fue Tsukishima quién se estremeció ante una caricia especialmente dulce en la cara interna de su muslo derecho, cuando Akaashi acomodaba su pierna en la posición adecuada para ocultar su miembro. Luego de eso sus manos se levantaron para posarse una a cada lado del rostro ajeno, jalándolo hacia si para juntas sus labios de forma brusca y necesitada; un reflejo de como se había estado sintiendo las últimas semanas.

Los besos fluyeron cual gotas de lluvia en una ventana, entrecortados, torpes, pero inevitables y húmedos. Las palabras y explicaciones pasaron a un segundo plano, ya inútiles en ese punto.

Y eso lo comenzó todo. Una imagen, un pincel, y una hoja blanca. Una mirada, una caricia y la pálida piel del menor.

Nunca aclararon el inicio de una relación, pero en sus vidas nunca volvió a existir la posibilidad de alguien más. No hablaron términos ni condiciones, simplemente, después de haber vivido ya casi seis meses juntos, ambos comprendieron los límites del otro sin necesidad de mencionarlos y comprobarlos.

Un compañero de Tsukishima comenzó a acosarlo, y Akaashi, con una sensación de placer, y su mirada más aterradora, se encargó de dejarle bien en claro la distancia que debía mantener con su pareja.

Y ahora..., con un nuevo semestre iniciando y ellos llegando de las vacaciones que forzosamente los habían separado, Kei se acercó a Keiji para susurrarle al oído:

— Dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas —el tono de burla bien marcado en cada sílaba, pero Akaashi lo conocía tan bien, que sabía escuchar más allá de eso.

— Desnúdate.

Kei sonrió de medio lado, travieso. Y Akaashi dejó, sin duda alguna, todos sus materiales de lado, listo para dibujar con su propia esencia sobre su lienzo favorito.

* * *

 _Emi hermosa, mi Sunshine, mai luv_ ✨ _mi Akaashi personal, mon âme sœur (?) este es nuestro Fic y la historia de las cámaras escondidas en el baño. Okay no._

 _Pero uff, ¿por donde comienzo? Ya te lo dije ayer a lo largo de los muchos mensajes que te envié durante todo el día, pero te amo. Y me alegro de haber logrado entregarte este Fic al menos a ti en el tiempo indicado, y créeme que jamás agradecí tanto las dos horas de diferencia horaria que tenemos. Como dijiste, me alegró muchísimo poder festejar el día contigo aunque fue a la distancia, y se que un día cruzaremos las 25 horas de carretera que nos separan y podré abrazarte y cantarte las mañanitas al oído, todo creepy pero algún día será._

 _Eres una persona increíble a la que admiro y amo mucho. El tiempo que llevamos en esto no lo cambiaría por nada a pesar de que, como todos, hemos tenido nuestros altibajos._

 _Simplemente creo que ya me quede sin palabras para seguirte diciendo lo mucho que espero que seas feliz, lo especial que eres, la maravillosa persona que veo en ti, y lo mucho que te amo._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Sunshine!_  
✨ ️🌙✨

 **Sobre el Fic, es un two-shot. Esto fue la mera introducción para entender porque en el**  
 **Próximo capítulo ambos van a estar follando como conejos. No creo tardar mucho para subir ese capítulo, ya no tengo todo en mi mente, y como siempre, lo único que me falta es un poco de tiempo. Fuera de eso, si te gusto y quieres leer algún Headcanon cochino (?) que tengas de la pareja en el siguiente capítulo, dímelo y nos arreglamos** 👀✨

 _By: Lala_ 💜


End file.
